leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:QuantumFeint/Miss Fortune Minor Rework
OK, so sadly, my most beloved adc(that is only adc I actually like) is getting harsh treatment, since she is seen as really weak. Which is not completely true, but she certainly has many drawbacks. I heard people talk about wanting her reworked. So I decided to offer my ideas for sale. Abilities Miss Fortune gains 40 movement speed after not taking damage for 5/4/3/2 seconds(at level 1/6/11/16). |description2 = When her health goes bellow 40%, Miss Fortune gains 200 movement speed for 2.5 seconds. This puts both parts of her passive on 30 seconds cooldown. }} | }} While strut is claimed to be one of weakest parts of her kit, in my opinion, it is heavily underestimated. It allows Miss Fortune to flank, to dodge skillshots, and return about 25% faster back to lane after recalling. I decided to split power of previous Strut into 2 parts. Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit an enemy behind them, dealing physical damage to the first target and same physical damage to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. |description2= Double Up's second shot prioritizes enemies directly behind the primary target, especially enemy champions affected by . |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= | }} }} | , and can block either hit. If Miss Fortune is blinded, both hits will miss. |spellshield = will block either hit. |additional = * The second shot follows a priority order on targets within 500 units of the primary target: *#Enemy champions in a 40° cone with at least one stack of Impure Shots. *#Minions and neutral monsters within a 20° cone. *#Enemy champions within a 20° cone. *#Minions and neutral monsters within a 40° cone. *#Enemy champions within a 40° cone. *#Enemy or neutral units within a 110° cone. *#Enemy or neutral units within a -range 160° cone. * Double Up's range is not listed as spell range, but instead matches her basic attack range. * Double Up can bounce to units in brush or fog of war if they are in range of the target the spell is initially cast on. |video=Miss Fortune QVideo.ogv }} }} This strong nerf to second shot of double up and slight buff to her first shot should increase her dueling potential post laning phase. Her laning phase is however weakened. I needed to do this change in order to put new power into other spells(shifting power from laning phase towards mid/late game). Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, stacking cumulatively up to 5 (1 rank) times per target up to | | | }}. Miss Fortune's magic damage caused by Impure Shots and Make It Rain ignores of target's bonus magic resist. |description2 = Miss Fortune gains bonus attack speed for 5 seconds, and her first autoattack against enemy champion will apply for 3 seconds. Every killed unit while Impure shots are active increases duration of Impure shots up by 1 seconds, up to 10 seconds. Killing champion will increase duration of impure shots to 10 seconds immediatly. |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} | or . * and blind will cause Impure Shots to miss. * The bonus damage does not affect structures. |spellshield = will not block the damage or debuff. |additional = * The stacks of Impure Shots accumulate on the target, and are not reset if Miss Fortune attacks a new target. This is unlike similar effects, such as and , which accumulate on the champion and reset whenever they attack a new target. |video=Miss Fortune WVideo.ogv }} }} While decreasing AD scaling of passive, new bonus magic resist shred allows Miss Fortune to stay relevant against tank in lategame, to provide for fact she is immobile. One of her powers - being able to continualy apply grievous wounds on multiple targets is strongly reduced, but duration of attack speed steroid can be increased. Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto the target -unit diameter area, which begin landing after a -second delay. This area lasts for 3 seconds, and dealing magic damage every seconds to enemies within. Enemies standing within area will recieve 2 stacks instead of 1 whenever they are autoattacked or hit by wave of Bullet Time. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} | }} Due to new passive effect of , I decided to slightly lower damage caused by spell alone. However, new effect that doubles stacks against targets standing inside makes Make it rain into damage amplifier. Dueling enemy who is standing inside Make it Rain is now really good for you. The stack limit for is increased. |description2 = Miss Fortune channels for 2 seconds, spraying up to 8 waves of bullets (6 bullets per wave) in a cone in front of her. A wave is fired every seconds, dealing physical damage and applying ' passive magic damage and stack to all enemies within the area. |leveling= AD}} |leveling2 = AD}} AD}} |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 1400 }} | }} Damage of rank 1 and rank 2 ultimate was increased, damage of rank 3 was slightly decreased. Damage that Impure Shots do due to bullet time is theoreticaly lowered, but since Make it Rain doubles speed of stacking, as long as you combine Make it Rain and Bullet Time, it can actually increase total damage. TL;DR: Passive: Roaming power slightly decreased, added new emergency passive movement speed steroid. Q - Power slightly shifted in favor of dueling from harassment, from second target to first, and from lower levels to higher levels of ability. W - Passive - deals less damage to squishies, but now ignores % of bonus MR. Active - now only applies Grievous Wounds only on first autoattack after activation, bonus attack speed slightly decreased, duration can now vary 5-10 seconds depending on units killed during duration. E - Slightly decreased damage per level, 10% higher AP scaling. Ignores % of bonus MR based on rank in W. Enemies inside of area recieve two stacks of W whenever they are attacked by Miss Fortune or hit by wave of her R. R - Stronger level 1 and 2, weaker level 3. Changelog: 21.6 13:15 london time(+0) Low Heel movement speed increased from 125 to 200. 21.6 13:20 london time(+0) Low Heel renamed to Broken Heels. Passive renamed from Strut to Strut & Broken Heels. Strut part of passive now takes shorter to reactivate after taking damage on levels 6, 11, and 16. Category:Custom champions